the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Anubis Wiki
Welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! We hope you enjoy this wiki and learn about all things House of Anubis! Need help? Go to the admins: SunriseDaisy, Clacier, ThatArtGirl, Sibuna Forever, and Corbierr. Tumblr meztm58ZcL1qjdjkno1 1280.jpg|Welcome|link=House of Anubis|linktext=Welcome to the House of Anubis – the Wiki all about the popular TV show! HoA3.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters from the show. House-of-anubis 510x317.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Check out the Episode Guide! Hoa-sets-1.jpg|Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Find out more about the main actors of House of Anubis! since February 15th, 2011 Please read the Community Portal, the Policies, and the Chat Guidelines before you start editing! *We have a new idea for the wiki and it majorly involves YOU! Please put your input here! *May's Contest of the Month winner has been announced. The next Contest of the Month can be found here. *The House of Anubis Wiki Awards' winners have been announced! Please look here for more information. House of Anubis follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on the Dutch and German show, Het Huis Anubis. Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. read more... Season 3 Episode 39-40 ("House of Ammut / House of Heroes") The Season 3 finale of House of Anubis; Ammut is released into the world and still needs more souls. Frobisher brings her to the school to feast on more souls and all are soulless save Willow, KT, and Eddie. Harriet helps the remaining people with souls and brings them to the Gatehouse to take the sun key from Denby. Meanwhile, Frobisher also goes to the Anubis House and brings Ammut there. In House of Heroes, Denby attempts to make KT and Willow sinners; only Willow becomes a sinner because KT has the key to protect her. KT pretends to be a sinner and later brings Eddie and Harriet to the tank room, claiming they were both soulless. They all enter the tank room, where Denby is speaking to Ammut. Eddie and KT put the keys into an object which will capture Ammut and Ammut also takes Denby with her. Frobisher turns old, to his actual age, and him and Harriet go to Egypt together. The episode ends with all Anubis kids watching the fireworks together. The show seems to lead to the pairings of Jeroy, Walfie, Mabian, and Peddie. read more... Then sign this petition now!! Check out this news site for the wiki that was made by JessyPop! HOA Fanfiction Site This is the House of Anubis Fan wiki! You can write fan stories about HOA! Be sure to join! German HOA Wiki This is the German House of Anubis Wiki! HOA Roleplaying Wiki This is the House of Anubis roleplaying wiki, where you can create your own character that attends the school. Studio 100 Wiki Learn more about the studio that produces House of Anubis! If chat malfunctions, go here and you'll still be able to chat with your friends! Maraculous by HOA2012 This was the fanart that won for the Contest of the Month. It was made by JessyPop and is for the pairing Walfie. Email: hoafanforever@gmail.com Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Community